


How To Get The Boy

by hishirin



Series: Strange [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, supposedly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of Oikawa and Kageyama's developing relationship from rivals to lovers with side comments from Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get to publish this after forgetting it for months due to school! Fluff this time! No one dies Istg cross my heart and hope to die 
> 
> Warning:: Grammatical Errors, Possible Typos, OOC-ness (most likely?), Unbeta-ed by someone else
> 
> Italicized text enclosed with single quotation marks are for thoughts (' '). Bold faced text are for emails. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Opening the doors of his classroom, Oikawa's walks in a good mood judging on how he's humming a sappy love song Iwaizumi has heard before. Also the fact that the idiot didn't even care when someone accidentally spills a drink on his school shoes, smiling brightly whilst the culprit's profusely apologizes.   
  
It's unnerving Iwaizumi because a ecstatic Oikawa means a massive pain in the ass Oikawa. But he thinks he knows why his shitty best friend's in cloud nine. He'll just have to endure the brunette's infuriating presence for the time being, until he gets the perfect opportunity to ask him. 

* * *

  
"Oikawa, did you get yourself a new girlfriend?"  Iwaizumi asks him casually after their Physics period ends. Oikawa turns to him, an awfully big smile on his stupid alien face.   
  
"Iwa-chan is stupid sometimes, isn't he?" He says sweetly and Iwaizumi didn't hold back slapping the right side of Oikawa's head.   
  
"So meaan~" Oikawa pouts, rubbing his head but didn't even look bothered like he usually does. So he's really happy then.   
  
"Just tell me already dumbass." Iwaizumi mutters, patience wearing thin.  
  
"Tobio-chan agreed to go out with me!" Oikawa tells him, uncharacteristically excited.   
  
_What._  
  
All comprehension Iwaizumi possess flies out of the nearest window. He looks at Oikawa dumbfoundedly, hoping that he isn't mishearing things because did Oikawa seriously say that Kageyama, the kid he hates the most for being a natural genius, agreed to go out with him and the reason why he's so happy it's borderline creepy and alarming?!   
  
_'Ah.'_ Iwaizumi thinks, _'the world must be ending. I wonder if those space creatures this asshole loves to pieces would invade the world next week.'_ __  
  
"I'm sorry I think I didn't hear you correctly Shittykawa. Did you just say you're dating Kageyama whom, by the way, you said to hate with every fiber of your being and vowed to crush him in the cruelest way possible like a fucking Disney villain?"   
  
Oikawa frowns lightly, his good mood fading and Iwaizumi knows he should feel bad for being too harsh with his words but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad because he just found out that his best friend is dating his self proclaimed arch nemesis that he tried to hit literally during their senior year at middle school.    
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Oikawa narrows his eyes, "are you homophobic, Iwa-chan?" He asks his best friend coldly.   
  
_'Is this guy for real?'_  
  
"No you asshole." Iwaizumi replies, hitting Oikawa on his shoulder, "I don't really care because I knew you're a trash to begin with but I seriously don't understand how you ended up dating the person you said you hated the most."  
  
Oikawa protests at being called at trash, but he shrugs at Iwaizumi's last statement. 

"It's like telling someone that Ushijima smiles on a daily basis." Iwaizumi adds. 

"What the f--- is that even possible?" Oikawa asks, looking incredulous. 

"Exactly." Iwazumi tells him, nodding.   
  
"Weeeeellll... let's just say I'm too irresistible for Tobio-chan~" Oikawa sing songs, flashing a peace sign and winking it what supposed to be in a cute manner. It just makes Iwaizumi's blood boil.   
  
"Go die." He tells the brunette, diverting his attention elsewhere because it seems like he's not going to get any decent answers from Oikawa, not when he's being thrice as insufferable as he usually is.   
  
"You're so hot headed Iwa-chan~! That's why girls don't dig for you, you know?" Oikawa says, making Iwaizumi pop a vein.  
  
"I actually don't know why of all adorable kouhai that I have, I just have to fall for the least adorable and densest one who's addicted to volleyball." Oikawa says, scowling lightly.   
  
"Oh?" Iwaizumi raises a brow, giving Oikawa his full attention, "when did you realize that you wanted to fuck him, rather strangle him to death?"   
  
"Such crude language, Iwa-chan."   
  
"Just answer the question asshole."   
  
Oikawa huffs, "okay fine. Well I think it's after the Spring tournament? When we lost to them, I felt like I really wasn't enough, that the time has come for Tobio-chan to get a good grasp of his abilities. I felt frustrated, annoyed, furious even, towards Tobio but somehow I felt relieved that he's the one who defeated me in a Setter match and not anyone else." Oikawa says thoughtfully, "you could say that after Ushiwaka confronted me and told me how I chose the wrong path, all I want to do was to shove Tobio-chan onto his smug face and tell him that my adorably idiotic kouhai would bring him down his high horse."   
  
"That's how you realized you're in love with him?" Iwaizumi asks incredulously.   
  
"No, of course not." Oikawa snorts, "but it was a start. When it's time for them to face Ushiwaka, I didn't want to see the both of them because they piss me off and I hope the both of them lose. Despite that, I went anyway. You already knew that, you were there. Anyway, whilst watching Tobio-chan and Megane-kun beat the shit out of Shiratorizawa, minus that bastard Ushiwaka, instead of annoyance I expected to feel, I felt pride. That pride was specifically directed towards Tobio-chan. It confused the hell out of me, and I decided to investigate. I decided to talk to Tobio-chan after his game."  
  
"How are you still alive." Iwaizumi comments, remembering Yahaba telling him how intimidating Karasuno's bald spiker and glasses blocker are. Not to mention, their captain seems to be the overprotective dad kind of type. He doubts he'll let Oikawa trash talk Kageyama in front of them (if his best friend decided to abandon all tact again).   
  
Oikawa ignores the comment in favor of continuing his story. "Tobio-chan and I had a very interesting chat, and don't worry I didn't hit him whatsoever." Iwaizumi gives him the look, not believing him.  
  
"... I may or may not have lashed out at Tobio-chan for a bit. And fought with him."    
  
"Of course." Iwaizumi snorts and rolls his eyes at him, and before Oikawa could open his mouth to whine, "so, what happened after you fought with him?"    
  
Oikawa looks away, mumbling.   
  
"Haaa? I can't hear you." Iwaizumi tells him, inching closer to hear him better. Oikawa makes his mumbling louder, but Iwaizumi still can't hear him.   
  
"Make it audible Oikawa!" Iwaizumi hits him on the shoulder, getting annoyed.   
  
"IkindoflostitandmadeoutwithTobiochanbehindthevendingmachine!" Oikawa exclaims, face flushed.   
  
"Could you say it a bit slower?" Iwaizumi frowns, not expecting his friend's reaction. He feels kind of concerned, to see Oikawa flushed like that.   
  
"I kind of lost it and made out with Tobio-chan behind the vending machine."   
  
_Oh my god._    
  
"Holy shit." Iwaizumi says, his eyes as wide as saucers. He feels speechless and for a minute, he's just staring at the flushed Oikawa, before it finally dawns upon him.   
  
"You made out.... With Kageyama... Behind the vending machines."   
  
"Yes." Oikawa replies with a tone of finality, "...it was spur of the moment but it was aggressive and hot to be honest."   
  
"Nope! Not going to hear your grossness with other people. Keep that in yourself and in your pants." Iwaizumi tells him quickly, realizing that he isn't paid enough for this kind of shit. Oikawa just grins at him.   
  
"I swear if you give all the details---" Iwaizumi says warningly, glaring for good measure.   
  
"It was really ---"  
  
Smack.   
  
"You're no fun you know?" Oikawa complains, rubbing his shoulder, "what if you accidentally dislocate my shoulder?"  
  
"You deserve it." Iwaizumi replies, huffing. Oikawa complains at him being rude and mean, but Iwaizumi tunes him out, deciding that if he really wants to know how Oikawa fell in love with Kageyama he'd have suffer all those gross details.   
  
He decides it's not worth it to be traumatized by Oikawa's love life.   
  
"We went on a date a day after that." Oikawa says so suddenly and casually.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tobio and I. We went on a date." Oikawa replies, deliberately speaking slower than he normally does as if he's talking to a child. Iwaizumi's tempted to hit him again,  "it was an amusement park. Tobio had apparently haven't ridden some of those rides yet. He seemed to enjoy the roller coaster and bumper cars the most."   
  
"After that, we went on more dates because Tobio insisted. I think I also asked him out couple of times too, and that's where I realized I'm attracted to this cheeky brat. I think his whole team know, except him, given on how much I walk with him home and how frequent we go on dates. That's the reason why I'm usually gone on Saturday afternoons." Oikawa pauses after, his cheeks starting to color.   
  
"Realizing that I had feelings for him, I finally asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend after our last date. And because I'm so undeniably charming and irresistible he said yes." Oikawa puts up that false bravado despite his flushed cheeks and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the absurdity of it.   
  
_'So even when he's in love, he wouldn't yield it seems. What a tsundere.'_    
  
"When I fell in love with him, it wasn't any different. We still fight occasionally and my attitude towards him in volleyball didn't really change. The only difference is that I feel butterflies fluttering inside my stomach whenever Tobio would smile at me. Or when his eyes sparkle in excitement and it was directed towards me. Or how I'd love to serve my canon serve towards Chibi-chan or anyone else who gets a bit too close to Tobio-chan."   
  
_'What a jealous lover. You better watch out Kageyama.'_ Iwaizumi thinks, looking at Oikawa with mild amusement. He sighs, before giving Oikawa a piece of his mind.  
  
"Your retelling of your love story with Kageyama is shit. It's very anti climatic." Iwaizumi tells him and Oikawa looks genuinely offended. Before Oikawa could open his mouth, Iwaizumi speaks up again.   
  
"However, if Kageyama hurt you, I'm not going to hesitate to spike a ball on his face. Same goes for you if you decided to hurt him." Iwaizumi tells him, smiling lightly. It is a threat on both sides, but he hopes that he wouldn't make good of those threats.   
  
"Iwa-chan ---"  
  
"Sorry class I'm late!" Their teacher comes in, looking out of breath as she drops her things onto the table, "people really like to hear themselves talk."   
  
With the unexpected interruption, Oikawa decides on just telling Iwaizumi later that Kageyama's seniors also made the same threat as him (minus the first part) and that he doesn't need everyone breathing down his neck. Despite that, he still feels happy that Iwaizumi seems to approve of his relationship with the first year.   
  
_'Iwa-chan's getting soft~'_ He chuckles lightly, a smile on his face. 

* * *

  
"A text from Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama wonders lightly, confused, when his phone chimes loudly that alerts him for a new unread text message. Hinata peers over his shoulder to have a look.    
  
"You're friends with the Grand King's ace?" Hinata asks, surprised.   
  
"Not really, but I used to ask him guidance when I was a first year. And he told us to have his number just in case something happens and we couldn't contact Oikawa-san." Kageyama replies, reading the text with a confused frown.   
  
**From: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
**Subject :**  
  
**Your bf is a jealous lover, don't make him too jealous he'd become insufferable otherwise**  
  
**Also congrats how do you stand his constant whining i wanna know**

  
  
**To: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
**Subject:**  
  
**Wdym???**  
  
**Thanks, and hes not that bad... I think?**

  
  
**From: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
**Subject:**  
  
**Ask him about that next time and tell him its from me**  
  
**Wow you must be a saint gtg your bf's trying to take a look on this**  
  
**Good luck (you'll need tons of it)**

  
  
**To: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
**Subject :**  
  
**Um... Ok thanks**  
  
"What was that all about?" Hinata asks what's going on in his mind right now. He shrugs, wanting to know the answer himself because Oikawa doesn't seem the type to be jealous easily. Although, if Iwaizumi says that his boyfriend is the jealous type then it's most likely true.   
  
"Hey hey are you going to meet up with the Grand King later?" Hinata asks, stealing a piece of fried octopus from Kageyama's bento. The setter glares at him and Hinata raises his hands in mock surrender, unapologetic.   
  
"Probably. Oikawa-san wanted to try out the new arcade game from the game center." Kageyama grumbles, shielding his food from Hinata's beady eyes.  
  
"Ooohhh so it's a date then! That's why you look nicer today!" Hinata exclaims, snickering when he sees Kageyama's face beet red and starts to trip over his words.   
  
It's by the bell's mercy that saves Kageyama from Hinata's sure to be relentless teasing about him and his boyfriend and how Hinata's the best wingman ever (despite not doing anything worthy to earn that credit).   
  
_'My boyfriend. Oikawa-san is my boyfriend.'_ Kageyama thinks incredulously, still wrapping his head around the fact that the senpai he'd admired back in middle school, the senpai he had a crush on, becomes his boyfriend after years of no communication and mutual dislike (hatred for Oikawa) towards one another.   
  
'Snap out of it Tobio! No time to be some lovesick school girl!' Just as the next class starts, Kageyama shakes his head and slaps his cheek with force enough to leave a mark on his face, startling his teacher and fellow students. Hinata silently cackles in the background.  
  
"K-Kageyama-kun... Are you alright?" His teacher asks hesitantly, dubious on how to approach Kageyama's flushed Resting Bitch Face.   
  
"A-ah...yes sensei!" Kageyama replies, and the teacher gives him one more hesitant look and proceeds on to the lesson. 

* * *

  
"Good work everyone!" Coach Ukai yells after practice is over and people are gathered up in a circle, "we'll continue the same strategic training tomorrow, go get cleaned up."   
  
"Yes coach!" The Karasuno's men volleyball team says in unison and starts cleaning up after. There's a lot of chattering as they mop the floor, put away the balls, net and poles.   
  
Kageyama finishes his work earlier than before, hitting the showers before they get too crowded. He grabs his bag next to the shower cubicle and starts rinsing sweat and dirt off his body.   
  
It takes him fifteen minutes to shower and five minutes to get dressed before could get out of the locker room and ask permission to their coach if he could leave early.   
  
"Sure, you could. Do you have an important appointment today?" The coach asks, and Kageyama opens his mouth to reply when Hinata beats him to it, apparently over hearing the conversation.  
  
"Kageyama's got a hot date with the Grand King!" Hinata grins when Kageyama's face suddenly turns red again, and it widens when Kageyaa gives a glare but dampens out by his flushed face.   
  
"Hinata you dumbass!"   
  
"Oh. Uh, sure." Coach Ukai says awkwardly, slightly embarrassed on Kageyama's part. "Good luck with the date."   
  
Kageyama bows his head, still flustered, "thank you Coach. I'll take my leave now."   
  
"Tell me all the juicy details tomorrow!" Hinata waves, smiling widely.   
  
"Shut up!" Kageyama barks at him as he sprints out of the gym and to the school gates wherein Oikawa's waiting for him.   
  
"O-Oikawa-san!" Kageyama says, catching Oikawa's attention.  
  
Oikawa waves and smiles at Kageyama, "yoohoo~ Tobio-chan~" He greets him cheerfully, "ready for our date?"   
  
"A-ah Yes!" Kageyama replies, cheeks flushed. Oikawa chuckles silently, finding Kageyama's flushed face adorable.   
  
Feeling bold and encouraged, Oikawa takes ahold of Kageyama's hand as he leads the young male out of the school premises. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kageyama's flush deepens. Oikawa tries his hardest not to grin widely.   
  
During their trip to the arcade, Tobio gets a burst of boldness and curls his fingers around Oikawa's, determinedly looking ahead to save himself from being embarrassed. Oikawa squeezes Kageyama's hand in return and hums happily, a small grin on his face.   
  
_'I take back what I said to Iwa-chan earlier... My Tobio-chan is the cutest and most adorable kouhai in the world~.'_

**Author's Note:**

> what is this mess hahaha


End file.
